


Does it matter

by tea_for_lupin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly finds Mary's gun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it matter

‘I’ve seen the end results,’ Molly says. The gun’s lighter in her hands than she thought it would be. ‘Exit wounds are so interesting. They’re messy, see, unexpected; you have to learn what they mean. Of course it varies, if there’s any bone in the way, or just muscle, or—’ 

Mary’s hand closes over the gun, takes it from Molly with a lingering drag: of fingers, breath. Words leave Molly’s mouth, fast, as if someone else speaks them. ‘I’ve never touched a gun before. Never even seen one up close.’

Mary’s hand ignites fire under Molly’s skin, gunpowder trails sparking in the wake of her touch; Mary’s voice is low, the promise of a pulled trigger. ‘Does it matter that I know how to use one?’ 

‘No,’ Molly says. ‘Not a bit.’


End file.
